


you'll wait for me only

by signofthetmies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anyways, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020 (One Direction), Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Lawyer Harry Styles, Lawyer Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Scent Marking, Scenting, Top Harry, i forgot that help, if you’re here for the law stuff, press back, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthetmies/pseuds/signofthetmies
Summary: Harry nips at the bondmark on Louis’ neck, Louis’ hands go to his hips, grounding him. He allows himself this, knowing that his Omega needs it too. Harry pulls back, “Go on a date with me.” He rushes out, looking at Louis’ eyes.Louis laughs and shakes his head. “No, Louis, I’m serious. We’ve bonded for life anyway, might as well try.” Louis looks at him, “You’ve been thinking about this a lot.” Louis points out, Harry nods. “Okay.” Louis says and walks out leaving Harry. “Okay what?!”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 464
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	you'll wait for me only

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15: Omega Louis is a lawyer that worked on omega rights cases. Alpha Harry is a corporate lawyer. Louis and Harry used to be childhood archenemies, until Louis moved to another school and they never saw each other again. Now, they’re both adults that happen to work in the same place. They behave like children and still share a mutual dislike. Both travel to work together for a case. One night they both bond accidentally. Slowly but surely, they fall in love. Enemies to lovers!  
> _______________________
> 
> this was my first time joining a ficfest and someone just reblogged it on my feed. at 6k words, i kinda regret doing this because it turned out so messy and i just cringed at the things i wrote so i took a really long time trying to figure out the timetable and the move of the plot, but if you’re reading this – and if you like it – thank you, thank you so much. 
> 
> the title is from promise by ben howard which was a recurring song in my writing playlist. moodboard was made by @lwtkissies on twitter and i’ll forever be grateful because i have no idea how to do those kinds of stuff. this was not britpicked so i’m sorry if there are terms in which are american and not english. also the lawyer stuff is super inaccurate and i really tried to make it realistic without focusing on it too much, so if you’re here for the lawyer plot, i’m sorry it isn’t super realistic.
> 
> i would promote my stan acc and tumblr but i’ll stick by my pseudonym. i love u whoever is reading this. <33 owe you guys big love 
> 
> this really came a long way??? and i guess i’m kinda happy with how it ended, but if this gets attention i might make a part two hehe
> 
> [my tumblr](https://tired-eyes-lou.tumblr.com/)

Louis didn’t hate being an Omega, but of course, there were times he wished that he was a Beta instead, maybe an Alpha. There are always prejudices among Omegas, they’re expected to stay home, care for pups, prepare food for their mates, but Louis went against those ugly stereotypes. So now, after graduating from law school, Louis was now one of the very few Omegas that work on Omega rights cases.

He loved his job, his firm, he works with Niall, a Beta, who he met in law school. “I heard Grimshaw saying there’s a new lawyer coming in.” Niall said, loosening his tie and sipping his morning cuppa.

“You know, you really shouldn’t listen in on other people’s conversations, mate.” Louis teases, grabbing his own cup from the tray. Niall punches his arm and Louis scowls at him. “Why do you seem so excited about it? Liam and Grimmy not good enough for you?”

“What if he’s an Alpha?” 

Louis scoffs, he hasn’t gotten much good experience with Alphas. Even Nick fucking Grimshaw has asked him out to a couple of dates, Louis had said no to all but he’s still so insistent. “Doesn’t Nick bother you enough? His Alpha scent literally clouds the whole conference room, I’d hold my breath if I could.” Niall cackles loudly, just as Liam enters. 

“Hey lads, have you met the new guy?” Liam beams, clearly excited as well.

“Look, if he’s not the next [ pink power ranger ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qgm8RE7EXI8) then spare me the details.” Louis rolls his eyes, literally no one should be this excited for a new co-worker. Louis leaves the break room while Niall and Liam continue to gossip about the new Alpha in the firm.

Louis’ got a meeting in 10 minutes so he settles his files and documents on his desk and reviews them. He puts on his reading glasses and starts skimming the paper when he’s suddenly met with a new scent of french vanilla with Grimmy’s own. Louis doesn’t notice himself inhaling it so much until he turns around and sees Grimmy’s back with another lad walking in front of him, giving a tour of the building. 

Louis rolls his eyes, the man is clearly an Alpha and Louis makes a bet with himself that he’s one of those arrogant, can’t-take-no-for-answer type of Alpha. He doesn’t mean to stereotype, of course, eventually he would want a mate and a family of his own, but if all the Alphas he encounters turn out to be society’s expectations, then that’s not gonna happen anytime soon.

He sees Liam and Niall enter the conference room and so he follows.

After the meeting, Louis is just ready to go back to his flat, cook himself a meal, maybe even order in, and just sleep. But of course, Niall stops him before he can even get to his desk. “Pub night, tonight. I will see you because I’ll wait for you at the door.” Niall says and rushes to the lift before Louis can even get a word in.

As he’s fixing his things, he tries to find an excuse as to why he can’t go but he knows that Niall will drag him to the pub anyway. It’s a Saturday night and he wasn’t in uni drinking his sorrows away anymore, he just wants to have a goodnight’s sleep. 

As expected, Niall is waiting for him by the door with Liam. “I knew you’d come.” Niall smirks, “Niall, there’s only one allowed exit at this building unless you want me to break the fucking fire alarm. Where else would I go?” Louis says, half-heartedly. Niall laughs it off and asks Liam to tell him about the bartender he knows at the pub.

It’s a good thing Louis didn’t wear a blazer today because it’s loud and filled with overwhelming scents and he really doesn’t need to be sweaty all night. He folds his sleeves and unbuttons the first three, it’s not the ideal outfit for the pub but at least Alphas won’t be ogling at him all night. 

Liam drags them to the bar and greets the bartender immediately. “Uh, Zayn, this is Louis and Niall. Louis and Niall, Zayn.” Liam introduces them and Louis can tell that Zayn was definitely the reason Liam was nervous the whole way here. “He owns the bar,” Liam explains. “I’ll give you free drinks if you give me 10 minutes with Liam here.” Zayn winks. Niall automatically says yes and drags Louis to the booth where he can vaguely see Nick, the new guy, and a couple other of their co-workers. 

Louis stops in his tracks and Niall looks back at him in confusion, “You didn’t tell me this was an office night-out.” Louis says over the music, a few people bump into him but all he can focus on is that Nick is here, drinking, and Louis really doesn’t want to deal with intoxicated Alphas trying to get into his pants. “Let’s just say hi and I’ll set you up with that Alpha right there, he’s been undressing you with his eyes and I can tell.” Niall looks behind him for a moment, nudging him to look back.

Sure enough, the guy is looking at him but he’s not in the mood for the pub, let alone a one-night-stand so Louis doesn’t say anything and lets Niall drag him to the booth again.

Louis sees Nick immediately and doesn’t even spare a glance at the other people seated around the booth. “I’m gonna go get us a drink.” Louis tells Niall and he nods and joins in the conversation so smoothly.

Louis returns to the bar immediately and sees Liam and Zayn just whispering to each with no gap between them. He looks away and orders himself a drink, the bartender, a Beta, winks at him and grabs a glass.

Louis takes out his phone and checks his schedule for the next week, he’ll have to pass by the office tomorrow since he left all his files there. Suddenly, he can feel a presence behind him and someone grabs his phone. “What the fuck,” Louis stands and turns around immediately. He is met with the strong scent of french vanilla, _again_ , and it makes him dizzy. He sees a tall Alpha, wearing slacks, his polo buttoned-down only the last three is left, a butterfly tattoo peeking out. “This,” the Alpha says, not looking at him. Typing above his head making sure that Louis won’t snatch his phone back. “is my number, which you can call _anytime_. Especially when you’re lonely or maybe when you need help with your heats.”

Louis scoffs at him, “And this,” Louis flips him off, “is how much I wanna fucking punch you right now.” The Alpha lowers his hands and Louis grabs his phone and pockets it. He makes a mental note to delete it later.

“I feel like I know you.” The Alpha slurs a bit, he looks at the bartender and tells him his order.

“If you’re gonna say the stupid ‘you look like my future mate’ pick-up line, save it.” Louis grabs the drink the bartender left for him and drinks as much as he can. He can feel the Alpha looking at his neck and somehow, Louis feels the need to show him more.

“No, no. I know you.” He says, grabbing Louis’ chin after he drinks. Forcing Louis to look at him. As Alpha-like the gesture is, the touch is actually soft and warm on his skin. Louis thanks the lights for being dim or else the Alpha would have seen his blush.

Louis looks at him and realises, he removes his hand from where it was. “No fucking way.” Louis stands, “There is no fucking way I’m working with you. _You’re_ the new guy?!” The Alpha looks at him like he’s trying to place where he has seen Louis but the Omega never forgot.

Harry Styles. His mum and Louis’ mum used to be the best of friends and when they knew their sons presented as Alpha and Omega, they tried to set them up. Louis and Harry went to high school together and Louis hated the way Harry always felt the need to protect him, Louis felt inferior and he didn’t like one bit of it. Louis was a year ahead of Harry so when he graduated, he moved to London and went to uni and never looked back. Yet, here he was. Right in front of Harry Styles.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry almost shouts as he catches up, “How good is it to see you after so long? I knew I’ve seen you somewhere, I face like yours-”

“I could never forget. Jesus, Styles, I’ve heard that a thousand times.” Louis scoffs, grabs his drink, and makes his way over to Niall. Could this get any worse honestly?

“Mate, I’m heading out.” Louis says, giving the rest of his drink to Niall who accepts it gratefully. “So early?” Niall looks at him, confused. Louis shrugs, “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Louis makes his way to the exit.

✎

He ends up not telling Niall, so when he’s in the break room, actively avoiding Harry, Niall looks at him like he’s gone insane. “What the fuck is going on mate?” Niall approaches him. The Omega ran to the break room when he saw Harry making his way to him and Niall caught him running like he was being chased which, thankfully, he wasn’t.

“I missed my morning cuppa.” Louis breathes, grabs a cup and fills it with hot water. “It’s a Monday, you wouldn’t leave your flat without a cuppa. And you didn’t text me yesterday, now tell me why you left so early.” Niall demands, his hand on one hip, the other holding his drink.

“The new guy,” Louis sips his tea, avoiding Niall’s eyes. “What about him, Lou?” Niall says, confused. “Did he do something? I saw him follow you to the bar, he was a little wasted.”

“No, Niall, let me finish. Remember the Alpha I told you about? Back in high school?” Louis asks, still eyeing the entrance of the room, he doesn’t want to talk to Harry especially now that he’s sober.

“Stan?”

“No.” Louis says, “Stan was my best mate.” 

“The Alpha your mum wanted you to mate with? What’s he got to do with Harry?” Niall says, confused.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Go figure.”

Hours later, Louis’ on the phone with his client when he sees Niall approach him all giddy. He raises a hand to him, saying _five minutes_. Niall nods but sits beside him anyway.

“This better be good because I’ve got work to do.” Louis says, opening his laptop and looking for the contract draft he made last week.

“I’ve figured it out,” Niall says, a smirk on his face. “Harry’s the Alpha your mum wanted for you.” He continues.

Louis doesn’t respond, still typing on his laptop. “Wow,” He says with no emotion, “Genius of you to put the pieces together.” Louis’ eyebrows crunch together.

“I didn’t,” Niall laughs, “I just asked him.” Louis looks at Niall so fast, he swears he hears his neck crack. “You what?!” 

“I’m kidding,” Niall cackles loudly, holding a hand to his stomach. “But you should’ve seen the look on your fucking face, mate.” Louis scowls, “I fucking hate you.” 

“He did ask about you, though.” Niall continues, saying it as if it was no big deal. Louis is curious but he doesn’t show it or at least he tries not to. “Yeah? What’d he say?”

“Go figure, Louis. That means go ask him yourself.” Then Niall leaves him alone. Which Louis is thankful for because he can continue working but his mind is occupied as to what Harry is asking about him. He doesn’t let it get to him, too much at least.

Louis’ exhausted by the time he goes on lunch, being an Omega lawyer comes with its cons. A lot of people still reject him as their lawyer, even just as a signatory, because of his status, he’s dealt with multiple Alphas before and now a Beta just screamed his ear off through the phone about how Omegas are supposed to “stay with their pups” and not be at work. 

Louis passes by Liam when he’s about to grab a bite at the cafeteria in their building. “Hey Lou,” Liam nods, Louis just gives him a small smile. “There’s a welcoming party later for Harry if you’d like to come.” 

Louis snorts, “Trust me, Li. You’d thank me for not coming. And since when did we do welcoming parties?” Liam shrugs, “Everyone just agreed on it, he’s a nice lad you know. He’s not like other Alphas if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“What about that night at the pub then? Wasn’t that a welcoming party already?” Louis asks and sees Liam’s clear blush, remembering his night with Zayn. “Nah,” Liam disagrees quietly. “Sorry, Li. It’s not my thing.”

When he gets back to his floor, Harry corners him immediately. “Liam told me you’re not coming, why is that?” Harry narrows his eyes, voice serious. Louis scoffs, “What is this? A fucking school trip and everyone has to go?” Louis tries to move away but Harry mocks his movements, blocking his way. “Harry, let me fucking work. Some of us have _jobs_ here and not just trying to be the Prince Charming of the year.” 

“Prince Charming, huh?” Harry smirks, left dimple popping out. Louis rolls his eyes, pushes Harry’s arm out of his way. “You’re not that attractive.” Harry lets him pass, watching Louis as he walks away. “I don’t think that’s what you say in your head every time I pass by you and you scent me.” Louis flips him off.

The next morning, Louis’ boss, Mitch, calls him to his office for a business trip between the Omega and Nick. Louis almost curses in front of his boss. It isn’t uncommon for lawyers to go on business trips most especially if they were to meet clients from other cities or countries that couldn’t afford to go to them. Mitch informed Louis that they would have to fly to Manchester by Sunday. 

There was an Omega who suffered from abuse from her mate. She had filed a restraining order towards him but not many lawyers were brave enough to fight against an Alpha and keep him from his mate despite his actions. The Omega could not fly due to her carrying pups in her third trimester so Mitch requested Louis, who focuses on Omega rights cases, and Nick to go to her instead and settle in Manchester Magistrates’ Court. 

Louis thought it was a bit absurd that they contacted a lawyer all the way from London but it turns out it was Mitch’s sister so it was understood that he would want his own firm to help.

He doesn’t think about being with Nick too much, instead, he tries to focus on the case instead. 

✎

Louis ends up going to the welcoming party. As it turns out, everyone is charmed by Harry Styles and his dimples. He doesn’t know how he gets there but he does and he’s not really hating it. He sees Liam first and knows he’s going to say his I-told-you-so speech so he nods him off immediately. 

Niall finds him before he can even find the drinks, he’s already pretty tipsy and smelling of other Betas and Alphas. “You actually came! I made a bet with Liam you wouldn’t fucking go! You cost me 10 pounds, mate.” Louis fixes his fringe, “If you help me avoid Harry all night, I’ll pay that for you.” Niall laughs, looking behind him. “Too late.” He walks away.

Louis can smell Harry before he can actually see him, he feels a hand on his shoulder and he moves away so Harry’s arm falls back into his side. “Hello, boobear.” Harry smiles coyly, being childhood friends with him is honestly one of the things Louis wishes he can change. “Entertain your other guests please, everyone needs a bit of Prince Charming over here.” Louis puts on the biggest fakest smile and Harry tips his head back in laughter. “You know, I always love an Omega with humor.” Harry mixes his drink and sips a small amount, leaving his lips red and shiny. 

Harry licks his lips and Louis follows the movement with his eyes, Harry is attractive okay? No one can blame him. Louis clears his throat, hoping his scent doesn’t give his small arousal away. To Louis’ dismay, Harry notices the change in his scent and decides to rile him up even further. “Are you here with someone?” Harry asks, looking at his clean bonding spot. Louis feels conscious and touches his neck.

“No, but maybe I’ll come home with someone.” Louis won’t, is the thing, he just wants to see how Harry reacts. “Yeah?” Harry clears his throat, looking around for other unmated Alphas in the room. “Eh,” Louis shrugs, “Grimshaw has asked me out a couple of times so…” Louis trails off, he sees Harry clench his fist but tries to play it off by finishing his drink. “That won’t be happening though.” 

“And who are you to say?” Louis challenges, cocking an eyebrow at the Alpha. “I won’t let it.” Harry answers easily. “I forget how controlling you Alphas are sometimes.” Louis breathes, scents mixing are so overwhelming for him. “I’m not controlling you,” Harry looks at him, “I’m just saying, I know you won’t do that.” He looks pleased with himself and Louis wants to prove him wrong but he doesn’t want to go home with Nick either.

“You’re right. Better Alphas out there.” Louis says, unwilling to lose their banter. “God Louis, just give it up.” Harry says, annoyed at Louis’ stubbornness. The night goes by their heads, they play truth or dare like they’re in high school and Louis ends up kissing an Alpha he doesn’t know and he pretends he doesn’t see the way Harry looks pissed the rest of the night.

✎

Sunday comes and Louis completely forgets about his suppressants so he’s a bit late. Nick doesn’t ring him so he thinks he’s alright. 

When he gets to the airport, he drags his suitcase along the cold floor, they’re only staying there for four days max, if Mitch’s sister, Bella, needs more time then they’d be damned. He doesn’t see Nick anywhere near their flight’s entrance so he rings him.

“You better have a good reason.” The Alpha says the moment he picks up, and what the fuck? “Fuck off Grimmy, where are you? The flight isn’t going to wait for you.” Louis grits, if Nick forgot about the flight then he’s gonna hear a _lot_ from Mitch and he’s not really in the mood to get a scolding.

“What are you on about?” Nick says, voice laced with sleep. “Harry’s going with you, not me.” Then the line goes dead. Louis’ pissed and confused, and he doesn’t want to be with Harry for the next four days. At all. Not even a little bit.

He sees Harry a few minutes later but he doesn’t approach him. It’s the first time he actually gets a good look at him, he isn’t the small lanky boy from high school anymore. His cheekbones are more defined, his jaws, his legs are crossed while he’s looking at his phone, his eyebrows furrowed, and his hands, Louis wants them everywhere on him. He doesn’t even notice he’s staring from a distance until he sees Harry smirking at him. 

Louis clears his throat, embarrassed from being caught staring. He approaches Harry and he sees Harry trying to scent him. Louis pretends his heart doesn’t beat a little faster with that, but it’s just biology. _It’s just fucking biology,_ Louis repeats the mantra in his head.

“Why are you here?” Louis deadpans, grabs his ticket from his bag, clearly annoyed he wasn’t informed of the changes. “I emailed you, I asked Niall for your number but he said you’d kill him if he gave it.” Louis cracks a smile, that _is_ technically true but this was for work anyway. 

Harry hands him his phone, waiting for Louis to give him his number. Louis rolls his eyes but grabs the phone anyway.

When they get to the plane, the Alpha puts both their luggage in the overhead bin. Louis rushes to the window seat despite Harry already dibsing on it just a few minutes ago.

“We agreed.” Harry growls softly, Louis swears he feels some slick slide across his arse but he ignores it, he just hopes Harry doesn’t smell it. “Louis, I told you I get nauseous unless I’m near a window.” Harry explains again, Louis sticks his tongue at him. “That’s why these bags exist,” Louis smirks at him, raising one of those paper bags they provide in case you need to puke.

Harry scoffs, he pushes Louis’ seat back and grabs him by his thighs and puts him on the aisle seat so swiftly. Louis is surprised by the action and grabs Harry’s bicep in the process.

“Jesus Lou, you like being manhandled _that_ much?” Harry teases, smelling Louis’ arousal which scents of caramel. He takes his seat beside the window and opens the flap. “Fuck off.” Louis says quietly, adjusting in his own seat. He pulls on his own seatbelt and tries not to think about what just happened. 

They get to Manchester safely and Harry insists on bringing Louis’ luggage as well. Louis pretends to be annoyed but mutters a small ‘thank you’ anyway.

✎

“Stop being a pup, Louis. I’ll sleep on the couch if it bothers you so much.” Harry exhales, closing his eyes for a moment. 

They arrived at the hotel and were informed that Mr. Mitch Berkeley booked one hotel room and an extra foam and duvet. So much for owning a firm but can’t reserve two separate hotel rooms.

Honestly, Louis isn’t even angry about it, he just likes working Harry up because his scent intensifies and Louis is silently basking in it. Louis grabs the extra duvet that was neatly folded at the foot of the bed and throws it at Harry’s chest.

The first day doesn’t go as bad as Louis thought it would but he forgets to take his suppressants. “Jesus fucking _Christ, Louis_ .” Harry exclaims, facing away from Louis. “Can’t you Alphas control yourselves? I forgot to take _one_ pill, Harry.” Louis rolls his eyes, his suppressants will postpone his heat to the next week or so, but since he forgot to take a pill his scent is intensified and Harry’s Alpha can’t even control himself.

“Why didn’t you just tell Mitch?” Harry bows his head down, arms covering his face. “You’re overreacting,” Louis says, annoyed. “I took the pill already, so shut up.” He glances at Harry and he can see his hardening length. “I smell _that_ good, huh.” Louis teases, arms crossed looking at the frustrated Alpha slyly. Harry growls, low in his chest. Louis resists his instinct to bow his head down in submission.

“‘m taking a shower and we’re not talking about this again.” 

Louis nods, not fighting back.

The next day, they were unable to go to Bella’s place since she had a doctor’s appointment, informing them that she has reached her 2nd term of pregnancy, they try phoning her and ask for any pictures of physical abuse or any voicemail that was left that can be considered threatening of the sort. They gather enough information to file a case against Bella’s Alpha, or ex-Alpha, Louis tries his best to focus but Harry growls every now and then when Bella explains something the Alpha has done, Omegas are very weak when an Alpha growls, whether it be playful or serious, just as Alphas are weak when Omegas call them by their title.

On the third day, they order-in for dinner because Louis claims he feels sick because he didn’t get the window seat on the flight to which Harry just rolls his eyes at. Louis also rings Bella, informing the Omega that they will be back tomorrow as soon as she’s available.

“You’re hogging all the covers.” Harry points out, grabs another fry from the tray. Louis hums in response, struggling to keep his eyes open to watch the movie the Alpha put on. They’re both seated on the couch, Harry’s bed for now, eating dinner.

Harry tries to pull the duvet from Louis, not wanting his scent to get on it, or else he won’t be able to stop scenting it all night. Louis lets out a low growl which sounds more of a purr than a threat. Harry lets out a small laugh at the Omega’s antics. Louis pops one eye open, “Not scary enough for you, Styles? You used to be a pup following me around school.” Louis teases, still not planning to return Harry’s covers.

Harry scoots closer to Louis and he scents him unknowingly, “Should’ve never let you out of my sight then.” The Alpha retorts, holding Louis’ wrist gently, waiting for a reaction.

When he doesn’t get one, he moves even closer, his breath reaching Louis’ cheek. “You smell heavenly, do you know?” 

“Fuck, stop being so creepy Harry.” Louis says quietly, trying to move away from Harry but he’s already cornered at the end of the sofa. “Look at you, getting all tensed. I knew you were just taking the piss when you threw a fit about sharing a room.” Harry mutters, his voice deeper than usual. Louis thinks this is how he gets all the Omegas and he’s trying his hardest not to give in.

Before he can even move away, Harry’s already holding his neck and scenting his mating spot, licking at it softly. Louis whines softly, high in his throat. He can already feel himself getting wet of slick and he knows the Alpha can smell it too.

Harry kisses his neck up until his jaw so softly and he doesn’t try to stop him, not even one bit. He moves even closer. “May I?” Harry whispers, already looking at his plump bitten lips. “For fuck’s sake, Harry.” Louis grabs the back of his neck, where soft curls lie and slot their mouths together. 

It’s sloppy and messy, Harry’s hands are fast as he roams Louis’ sides and stops at the side of his thigh, dangerously near his arse. Harry kisses like he talks, slow and deep. Louis struggles to keep up as Harry’s tongue explores his mouth. They only pull away to take a breath and Harry puts his hand below Louis’ waistband, feeling how wet it is. He pushes the Omega flat on the couch and pushes his knees apart so he can put his leg between Louis’ thighs.

“Fuck, the way you _smell_.” Harry says again, lifting Louis by putting his arms under his thighs, the duvet forgotten on the floor. Harry carefully carries Louis all the way to the bedroom while the Omega kisses up his jaw. Louis can feel Harry’s length hardening up against him and he can’t fucking think straight. 

Harry drops him on the bed and parts Louis’ thighs using his legs again, kneeling in between his legs. “Shirt. Off.” Louis manages to say, mind hazed by their mixed scents of arousal. Harry complies and helps Louis take his off too. 

Louis automatically touches the butterfly on Harry’s stomach, the tattoo he saw in the pub now in full view, and all he wants to do is run his tongue along the Alpha’s torso. Harry pulls down his boxers, leaving him exposed, his slick running down his thighs. “Harry, please. No teasing.” Louis gasps when he feels Harry’s finger press against his hole, purposely avoiding his prostate. Harry removes his own boxers in a swift motion and Louis can feel his length press against his thigh. “Fuck, I’ll do it myself if I have to.” Louis says impatiently, reaching to his hole to prep himself. Harry growls instantly, “Stop.” 

Louis whines loudly, retracting his hand. “You’re so fucking slow.” Harry inserts one finger easily, slick dripping more. He pushes his finger in and out a few times before adding another one. Louis moans, holding the Alpha’s arm, his whole body feels hot as if he was in heat. Harry kisses him hard, not leaving room for Louis’ gasps. “Another one, I can take it, please.” 

“You’re cute when you beg.” Harry says, breathlessly. “Shut up, Harry, just fuck me already.” Louis gasps when Harry removes all three fingers and puts them in his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Harry’s eyes trained on him as he sucks on his own fingers. “You’re so impatient.” Harry breathes on his neck, sucking a love bite on his neck. 

“Imagine _what else_ we could have been doing if you aren’t so stubborn.” Harry states, stalling just to see Louis squirm under his touch. “Show me then.”

He positions himself to Louis’ entrance and pushes in slowly. Louis holds on both his biceps as Harry planks above him. “Wait,” Louis whispers, eyes blown. Harry kisses him and pushes in further slowly. 

It takes Louis a few minutes to adjust but eventually, he’s begging the Alpha to go faster, his thrusts getting sloppier but full. Louis feels like he’s being fucked out of his heat. Harry grabs his wrists above his head, Louis’ thighs around the Alpha’s hips. Harry connects their mouths once again, “You taste so good.”

“Alpha,” Louis groans, hands restricted. His cock hard on his stomach, already dripping of pre-come.

“Lou, I’m close.” Harry says, his mouth near Louis’ scent gland.

“Wait, don’t knot me. Pull out.” Louis says between his moans. Before he knows it, Harry’s knot expands inside him and he feels dizzy when Harry’s teeth sink into his neck, bonding them for life. Louis comes all over them both.

Harry tastes Louis’ blood in his mouth, he doesn’t realize what he’s done until Louis is pushing him off, not far enough considering Harry popped his knot inside Louis. “Shit, Harry! You bit me!” Louis shouts, come all over his stomach and some on his chest. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. Fuck.” Harry leans in again, licks his bite, and gets rid of the blood on Louis’ neck. 

“You fucking knothead! Are you kidding me?!” Louis says, his Omega automatically feels bad for cursing at the Alpha, or _his_ Alpha now, but he pushes that feeling down. “Stop moving or you’ll hurt yourself.” Harry breathes, his Alpha voice jumping out a little and Louis stops moving in a heartbeat. 

Eventually, Harry’s knot deflates and Louis takes a shower. They don’t talk about it.

In the morning, Louis is still asleep but he can hear Harry, _his mate_ , taking a shower. Louis’ Omega doesn’t feel grand from waking up without his mate but Louis forgets about it. He’s going to have to sever the bond but it hasn’t been legalized yet, it was a very painful process as well for both of them. Louis would fall sick for a couple of days at most.

Harry gets out of the shower, towel hanging low on his waist. “I can feel you thinking, you know.” The Alpha points out, handing Louis a towel of his own. “Go shower, I told Bella we’ll be there soon.” Louis stands up weakly and grabs the towel from Harry. He’s not in the mood to fight.

He takes a long hot shower, the one that burns your skin but your mind is too occupied to lessen the heat. 

✎

“Good morning, Ms. Berkeley.” Louis smiles at the Omega warmly, he isn’t in his best mood but he knows that his clients need more attention right now, so he sets aside his instincts of just jumping in his Alpha’s arms.

“Oh goodness, you’re newly mated. And please, call me Bella.” She hugs Louis slightly, happy that someone is willing to help her and her unborn pup. Harry clears his throat awkwardly. “I’m honestly glad to see another mated Omega, there aren’t many people to talk to here.” Bella offers them a warm smile.

Louis really wants to protest and tell her that it’s an accidental bonding but he doesn’t want to break her heart and think that there isn’t a place for happy mated couples anymore. “Yeah, Harry is, um, my mate.” Louis explains, looking down at his feet. He can feel Harry’s Alpha preening at the attention of being called his mate. 

Harry bows his head once and mutters a small ‘hello’. When Bella gets them tea, Harry winks at him, “Shut up.” Louis growls. Harry doesn’t even flinch, he leans into Louis and whispers, “Don’t you think you should let me court you first?” 

“You’re proper insufferable, you know that?” Louis says, looking at Harry incredulously. Taking out the contract from his envelope. 

“And you know I can feel how you feel, right?” Harry clasps his hands on the dining table, Louis sees Bella coming back so he responds quickly. “We’re getting rid of the bond.” Before Harry can even protest, Bella is already back on the table.

The process goes fast and they’re back in the hotel room already. Harry’s ordering dinner for them already through the hotel phone and Louis is dreading the conversation about the bond because he knows, he can feel it, Harry doesn’t want to remove the bond. Not only is it painful but it’s also very risky for the Omega. As soon as Harry drops the phone, Louis calls Mitch and tells him about his sister. 

A few minutes later, they’re both eating on the sofa quietly and Harry is sending anxious feelings through the bond which he knows makes Louis’ Omega feel guilty. Louis drops his fork loudly on the plate, “Stop it.” Louis grits. Harry doesn’t spare him a glance and keeps playing with his food, not taking a bite. “I’m not doing anything.” 

“Yes, you are. Stop playing with the bond.” Louis stands up and brings his plate with him, Harry growls loudly. Louis stills and sits back down. He can’t help himself, he’s always going to follow his mate on instinct. 

“I don’t want you to remove the bond,” Harry starts, looking directly at Louis. “First,” Harry raises his pointer finger and Louis vividly remembers last night’s events. “It’s dangerous, you’re going to get sick for god knows how long.” He raises another finger, “It’s _illegal_ , you know that. And it doesn’t even work completely, it takes months maybe even years to wash away a soulbond.” 

Louis swallows, still looking at Harry’s fingers. He knows he’s right but he won’t openly admit that. He doesn’t even know where to find a clinic that allows bonds removal. “We don’t even know each other.” Louis argues weakly, he finishes off his plate and looks at Harry’s untouched one and frowns.

Harry notices and stabs the perfectly cooked meat and puts it in his mouth. “We used to.” He points out. “I know that you played footie, your best mate’s name was Stanley, you never wanted to be a lawyer.” 

Louis scoffs, Niall must’ve told him that. “All of my friends know that.” He stands up and brings his plate back to the tray. Harry keeps his eyes trained on his food, chewing slowly. Louis heads to the room and sighs in relief when the sheets are newly changed again. 

He settles on the left side of the bed, it smells nothing of Harry. “Goodnight.” He whispers to no one in particular but he knows Harry can feel it anyway. 

Louis didn’t close the door, so he can hear Harry moving around outside, he hears the lights turn off and the duvet being pulled. Louis keeps thinking about what he’s going to do, it’s funny when he thinks about telling his mum because he knows he’ll hear the long due ‘I told you so’. He touches Harry’s bite on his neck and he hears Harry toss around outside.

He sits up on the bed, alone. He stands up and hugs a pillow to his chest, he peeks outside and sees Harry’s back to him, watching the telly on mute. Louis stands up by Harry’s feet, still holding on to the pillow, afraid of being rejected.

Harry props his elbow and looks at him sleepily, he moves back on the couch and makes space for Louis. He makes grabby hands for the Omega and Louis laughs lightly.

He settles on Harry’s chest, his nose near the Alpha’s neck where his scent is most prominent. Harry wraps his arms around his Omega easily, a satisfied smile on his face. “I’m sorry.” Louis whispers, Harry’s rubs Louis’ back slowly, “Hm?” 

Louis looks at Harry through his lashes, “Remember when I snuck out with Stan then when I got caught I told my mum you were with me, then you got grounded for a week.” Harry pinches his arse, “Ow.” Louis grabs his wrist pulling it back to his waist. “My mum still doesn’t know you lied.” Harry remembers, eyes closed. “Neither does mine.” Louis breathes in Harry’s scent. They fall asleep like that.

When morning comes, they continue to act as if last night didn’t happen. When they get to Bella’s apartment, she looks tired and worn out with bags under her eyes. Louis still greets her with a smile. “I got the papers here but I’m scared that once you leave, he’ll come back again.” Bella says sheepishly, handing the papers back to them. Harry skims them and makes sure she signed all the papers.

“We’ve got a restraining order against him, if he comes even 2 feet near you, he’ll be arrested on the spot. We’ve talked to Mitch as well and you will have full custody of your pup.” Louis explains, Harry holds the back of his neck; an intimate act between mates and Louis shivers at the touch but doesn’t push Harry’s hands away.

✎

When they get back to London, Mitch thanks them immensely and doesn’t ask about the bite on Louis’ neck which the Omega is thankful for.

Harry and Louis go their separate ways, it’s hard sleeping, and Louis can feel Harry sending everything he feels and his Omega is already guilty from being apart from his Alpha for so long. It works out, eventually, the bond will weaken and Louis won’t have to feel guilty for ignoring his Alpha for so long.

Louis doesn’t even feel it, he doesn’t even realize it until Harry is cornering him at his desk. “Your heat is coming.” Harry says coldly, standing straight beside Louis’ workspace.

Louis shuts his laptop and looks at the Alpha, “I know.” He lies. “No you didn’t, if you did, you wouldn’t have come to work today.” Louis stands and grabs his back and grabs his laptop tightly. “I’m leaving anyway. It’s past ten.” Louis glances at his watch, fixing his things and about to leave when Harry grabs his wrist.

Louis sighs, annoyed. He reminds himself to breathe, “What do you want, Harry?” Harry studies his face for a while before finally asking, “You’re spending it alone?” 

“What do you want me to do? Ask an Alpha to help me through it when your bite is still healing on my neck?” Louis snaps, pulling his wrist away from Harry’s hold. He growls lowly, eyes darkening. “You didn’t even bother to ask _your mate?_ ” Harry spits, obviously angry, Louis can feel it in the bond and he hates it.

Louis feels hot all over, he still has a few hours before he goes all crazy but if he keeps arguing with Harry and his scent is all he can smell, he won’t last very long. “The bond will get stronger-” Louis argues but Harry cuts him off, his nostrils flaring with Louis’ overwhelming scent. “You’re not going home alone if you’re smelling like this.” Louis knows Harry means other Alphas might try to take him despite being mated but he can’t help but think that he means he’s going home with him and fuck him through his heat.

Louis whines quietly, slick starting to leak. “Harry, I have to go.” 

Harry follows him to his car, “I’ll drive you.” Louis obliges but only because he can feel his heat starting and Harry’s scent is just pushing it. Harry holds the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turn white. Louis just wants those fingers in him.

Harry drives through at least 2 red lights but he doesn’t even care anymore, Louis is writhing when they get to his flat’s door. “Keys, your keys.” Harry says, mind fogging with his own arousal. He grabs Louis’ bag and searches for it. His hands are shaking when he unlocks the door. 

Louis is whining loudly when he pushes Harry inside, dropping his bag on the floor. He’s pulling Harry to his bedroom. “Louis, fuck.” Harry tries to stop Louis but his Alpha is telling him _‘Go! Help your mate!’_ and he’s having trouble focusing when Louis is already taking off his clothes. 

Harry kisses Louis, pushing him to his bed, Louis is unbuttoning his shirt. Harry holds Louis’ hands, stopping him. He holds his mate’s face, “Louis, stop. You don’t want this.” Harry stands up, buttoning his shirt again. Louis grabs his arm with all the strength he can muster, eyes blown, his slick dripping to his thighs. “Alpha, please.” Louis sends all the need he feels through their bond and Harry gives in.

They both get rid of their clothing, fast. “Turn around.” Harry demands, holding Louis’ hips and helping him. “Harry, I need you in me, like right now.” Louis looks behind him, looking at Harry. He can see how sweaty he is and slick continues to come out from his hole, Harry spreads his cheeks and Louis moans, Harry smirks, “I haven’t done anything yet.” 

Louis fists the sheets below him, desperate for _something_. Harry licks the slick on Louis’ thighs, teasing. “Be good and I won’t tease.” Harry says, the warmth of his breath right above Louis’ entrance. 

Louis nods eagerly, just waiting for Harry to get on with it already. “You taste so good, I can do this for days.” Harry licks into his hole, fucking him with his tongue. Louis moans under him, eyes tearing up slightly from how good he feels, he comes all over the sheets.

Harry flips him over, dragging his tongue from Louis’ belly up to his neck, his bite. Louis puts his hands in Harry’s hair and pulls a little bit. “Fuck,” Harry moans and the sounds his Alpha makes goes straight to his cock, “Do it again.” Harry says, voice thick and deep. Louis does it again a little harder. Harry bites his bond mark again and he feels pleasure all throughout his body, “I need you, Alpha.” Louis pants, holding Harry’s neck.

Harry enters him easily, slowly pushing his whole length. The Omega gasps, closes his eyes. Harry doesn’t let him adjust for long, already thrusting into him fast. “The things you do to me,” Harry pants, kissing Louis slowly.

Louis tugs on his hair again, knowing that Harry gets off on it. He doesn’t last long, popping his knot inside his Omega. Louis comes messily, all over his torso.

Harry goes outside and immediately grabs a glass of water despite his state of nudity, “Drink.” Harry says, pulling Louis’ arm so he can sit before he falls asleep. Louis obliges and pulls the covers around him. 

Harry runs his hand through his hair, sitting at the end of the bed. He puts his boxers back on. He hears the Omega whine and pulls his hand. “Already?” Harry asks, confused. Louis shakes his head, eyes closed. “Cuddle me.” Louis growls playfully. Harry doesn’t say anything in return. He spoons Louis easily, his hand on Louis’ stomach rubbing nonsensical shapes. 

Harry scents Louis, kissing his shoulders and his neck. Louis pushes him away slightly, “Stop being clingy.” Harry chuckles, “You’re the one who asked for a cuddle.” Louis turns his body, now facing Harry, he puts his face near Harry’s scent gland. “Shut up.” 

Harry licks his bondmark on Louis’ neck, he doesn’t protest so he sucks a small love bite above it. They fall asleep eventually.

✎

Louis’ heat only lasts 3 days, so they’re just spending the last day in bed. Niall calls Louis’ phone for his unexpected heat and Harry answers. “Hello?” Harry coughs, voice laced with sleep. “Who is this?” Niall asks, “Oh, um. Louis’ still asleep.” Harry says sheepishly, he forgot that no one knew they bonded accidentally.

“Harry? Why the fuck are you with him?” Niall demands, protective of his friend. “Louis will explain it to you.” Harry says calmly, ending the line.

Louis stirs in his sleep, reaching out for Harry with his eyes closed. Harry looks at him fondly, when Louis doesn’t feel Harry, he opens his eyes and sees Harry beside the bed. “C’mere.” Louis opens his arms up, inviting Harry. “Stop being clingy.” Harry mocks but still hugs Louis anyway. “Don’t get up till I wake up or else.” Louis warns, warm in his Alpha’s embrace. “Or else what?” Harry provokes him.

Louis hums, unable to think of what to say. “Make me breakfast.” Louis requests, “I have been for the past 3 days, baby.” Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head. “I don’t want your kisses,” Louis turns around, away from Harry. “I want bacon and eggs.” Louis whines.

“Say the magic word.” Harry taunts, tracing Louis’ bare back with his fingers. Louis turns around, looking at Harry straight in the eyes. “Alpha.” Louis says easily, knowing how Harry will react. 

Harry coughs, sitting up trying to cover his clear arousal. “That’s- That’s not the magic word.” Louis sits up with him, “Really? Why’d you get all excited then?” Louis looks at Harry’s tenting boxers. Harry growls and grabs Louis’ face, smashing their lips for a hurried kiss. 

“Fuck Harry, later please. I want breakfast.” Harry kisses his neck, he sucks on his bite before leaving Louis in the bedroom, aroused and wet. 

They’re both back to work and they continue to ignore each other all while Niall smirks every time they happen to cross paths. “So when were you planning to tell me that you’re happily mated?” Niall puts his chin on his palm, a huge grin on his face. “Shut up,” Louis piles the stacks of papers on his desk. Louis’ stomach rumbles but he really doesn’t have enough time to eat, he has to photocopy and print all the paperwork from last week and this week. Louis feels Harry worrying but he doesn’t mind it, he hasn’t mastered the art of ignoring his mate’s pleas but he’s trying.

Minutes after Louis heads back to his table and sees a packed meal sitting perfectly on his desk, he grabs the sticky note placed on it, _“Ignoring me doesn’t mean I don’t feel what you feel. xx. H”_ Louis places the note carefully in his drawer and eats quietly, he’s not going to waste good free food.

Louis settles in his bed and ignores Harry’s call. His Omega feels bad but he just can’t handle it, he hasn’t even told his mum about it. Louis feels Harry through their bond, he doesn’t get any sleep at all.

✎

“Harry,” Louis crosses his arms, face into a scowl. “Yes?” Harry smiles at him, eyes tired. “Stop it.” Louis growls, voice serious, he steps into Harry’s space holding his arm lightly. 

Harry pretends to act confused, “Stop what?” Louis rolls his eyes, “Stop communicating through our bond, I can barely get a blink of sleep.” At that Harry’s face falls, “I’m sorry.” He says honestly. “That wasn’t what I wanted to happen.” Louis looks at him and automatically feels bad. “What did you want to happen then?” Louis demands, “Can I just…” Harry puts his hand on Louis’ jaw, he doesn’t move away so Harry takes it as a sign to continue. “I’m gonna scent you.” 

Harry nips at the bondmark on Louis’ neck, Louis’ hands go to his hips, grounding him. He allows himself this, knowing that his Omega needs it too. Harry pulls back, “Go on a date with me.” He rushes out, looking at Louis’ eyes.

Louis laughs and shakes his head. “No, Louis, I’m serious. We’ve bonded for life anyway, might as well try.” Louis looks at him, “You’ve been thinking about this a lot.” Louis points out, Harry nods. “Okay.” Louis says and walks out leaving Harry. “Okay, what?!”

Louis finally stops fiddling with his hair and meets Harry at his door, “You’re here because?” Louis asks, he likes teasing his Alpha so he won’t miss any chance. “I can see that you’re dressed and your hair is styled, let’s go.” 

“Can’t you be romantic for once?” Harry grabs Louis’ hand, kisses it slowly all while looking at him. Louis retracts his hand, cheeks hot. “I said romantic, I didn’t ask you to be straight from a rom-com.”

Harry laughs, putting his hand on the back of Louis’ neck, it’s something only mated couples do. They end up going to a place not too far from Louis’ flat. It’s dim and they’ve talked about everything they possibly could. They both drank wine but not enough to be drunk, just tipsy.

It’s the aftermath of the date where, in romcoms, the guy kisses the girl. Yet they’re sitting on the hood of Harry’s car. He looks at Louis and pulls him between his legs. He kisses Louis’ cheek a few times until Louis complains.

“I’m sorry, Lou.” Harry says honestly, he owes the Omega. “What for?” Louis turns, they’re facing each other now but Harry holds on to his waist. “You didn’t want this,” Harry explains, looking at the bite on Louis’ neck. 

Louis pulls away, he sits beside Harry again. “You’re right,” He closes his eyes, letting the air hit his face. Harry’s heart breaks, he wanted this to work, but now he’s not so sure. “I remember I bruised my elbow when I fell from my skateboard and you were quick to heal it with your magic Alpha tongue whatever.” Louis waves his hand, staring off into nowhere.

“After that, I couldn’t get enough of your scent, but I was barely 18, you know? I wanted to prove my mum wrong, didn’t want her to know that she was right all along and that maybe you were the Alpha I wanted.” Louis looks at Harry during the confession, he laughs at the memory.

“I stole your hoodie after that. I don’t know if you remember but you and Anne came over and you left your hoodie on a chair and I grabbed it when you weren’t looking.” Louis laughs, eyes bright. He feels raw and defenceless.

“I knew I didn’t lose it!” Harry remembers, “Wait so, do you still have it?” Harry looks at Louis, all excited. “I literally confessed and all you care about is your hoodie? I’m kidding, no, I don’t have it. It eventually lost your scent so I just hid it from my mum.” 

Harry hugs Louis, “You can get all my hoodies now, I promise. You won’t have to steal.” Louis elbows Harry in the rib. “Where’s the fun in that?” Harry laughs.

Harry drives Louis home as slow as he can, he just wants to spend a little more time with his mate. Louis pretends he doesn’t notice. They arrive at his flat and Harry walks him up, “I enjoyed tonight.” He says honestly, Louis smiles at him and whispers a small “Me too.” 

“You can stay the night, you know.” Louis tells him, leaving his door open for Harry. “You can stop acting all sad now.” Harry laughs, “I wasn’t acting, I was genuinely sad.” Louis shrugs, “I feel all you feel.” 

“You haven’t accepted my apology yet,” Harry points out. “You knothead, did you miss my whole speech of me wanting to be with you since I was 18?” Louis pushes him when Harry tries to hug him. “If I kiss you, will you stop being angry? I _really_ wanna make out now.” Harry says, dimples out. “You know for someone who watches a lot of romantic comedies, you’re not really good at being romantic, you should maybe start practicing.” 

Louis kisses him anyway, Harry pulls away, breathing in Louis’ scent. “Good thing, I have the rest of my life then.”

**bonus (or like epilogue)**

“I talked to Nick a while ago and he told me something.” Louis crosses his arms, eyes narrowed. Harry cocks an eyebrow, “Which is?” 

Louis stomps his foot for dramatic effect, “You tell me.” He removes his clothing and grabs Harry’s worn hoodie sitting on the sofa. He wears it before the Alpha can protest, his Omega likes his scent, what can he do?

Harry carries Louis and settles him in his lap, “What is it, baby?” Harry presses a kiss to his forehead, the Omega swimming in his clothing. “Apparently, you begged him to not go to Manchester with me and you had to write a formal letter for Mitch to approve it.” Louis says teasingly but hugs Harry anyway.

Harry’s cheeks heat up, remembering that moment months ago. “I didn’t plan to bond you without your consent if that’s what you’re thinking.” Harry tells him honestly, “I just didn’t like the idea of Nick going with you when you told me that he’s asked you out multiple times.”

“You jealous bastard.” Louis slaps his hand on Harry’s chest lightly. “You love it.” He smirks, kissing Louis softly. Louis whines when he pulls away and slots their mouths together once again.

After two months of being “boyfriends” — despite being mates for life — Harry finally asked Louis if they could move in together since they always spent their time in each other’s flats anyway, it wasn’t very hard for them to move in since most of Harry’s stuff was already in Louis’ flat considering that Louis stole the Alpha’s clothing a lot. 

Harry carries his Omega to their bedroom bridal style and lays him down softly, Louis is quick to cuddle up to his side, “I love you.” Harry whispers to the shell of Louis’ ear. 

Louis looks at Harry incredulously, as if he’s grown a second head. “Really?” He asks in disbelief. Harry nods, dimples deep from his smile. Louis smiles as well, “I love you, Alpha.” 

Harry kisses Louis like it’s the first time, cradling Louis’ face with his hands. “You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://tired-eyes-lou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
